


Paintings

by Empty Infinity (Just_Your_Average_Box_Fan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Magic, paintings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Your_Average_Box_Fan/pseuds/Empty%20Infinity
Summary: Sonya was not expecting what she got when she went to her best friend's house for the first time.





	Paintings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepingReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/gifts).



> A prompt for SleepingReader!
> 
> The prompt is: how about a story about someone that gets sucked into a painting?
> 
> Hope I did a good job!

Sonya was a simple girl with a simple life. She went to school each day, and hung out with her friend Max each day. She didn't think of herself as any different from any other girls she knew.

Then one day, Max invited her over to his house. She obliged, because it sounded fun, and Sonya didn't often get to see someplace new.

When he let her in, the first thing that struck her was that Max's family had a _lot_ of paintings. There were paintings everywhere, and of everything. Paintings of cats, dogs, people, places, and even random inanimate objects. Sonya swore she saw the people in them blinking.

Max dragged her to his room before she even got a chance to say hello to his family. All over the walls of his bedroom were paintings of castles, dragons, and knights. They were all of things that belonged in fantasy books.

"I have something cool to show you, Sonya!" Max said. He was practically jumping up and down in excitement. "It took forever to convince my parents that you could be trusted with this, but they finally said yes! Come on!" And without another word, he grabbed Sonya by the arm and jumped for a painting of a blue dragon standing on a castle, breathing fire into the sky.

Sonya cried out and covered her face, sure that they were going to ram into the wall. She closed her eyes, waiting for the ensuing headache.

Max let go of her arm and she fell forward onto her hands and knees. She opened her eyes, and stared at the grassy ground. She looked up. There was a castle with a blue dragon on it, smoke furling from its mouth. It stared at her.

Sonya screamed and shuffled backwards. The blue dragon moved its head to look at Max instead. "Max? Who is this and why is she screaming?"

Max reached out and said, "It's okay Sonya, that's just my friend Moonstone."

Sonya leaned back onto her knees. She pushed her long hair out of her face and stared at the dragon. "Is that a dragon?" she asked, still not quite believing it herself.

The dragon rolled its(her? his?) eyes. "No, I'm a purple leprechaun."

Max spoke up. "Sonya, this is my friend Moonstone. Moonstone, this is Sonya. She's never jumped into a painting before."

Moonstone shifted. "Well then, I guess we better give her an introduction to painting jumping, since you clearly didn't bother to do it beforehand."

Max's face reddened. "Um... Whoops?" He helped Sonya up as he explained. "Painting jumping is something I learned from my parents, and they learned it from their parents, so on and so forth. Its... a skill that allows you to go into any painting. But each painting is it's own little pocket dimension, y'see? So Moonstone doesn't actually exist outside of this painting, unless someone paints her again."

Sonya looked at him. "Is that why there are so many paintings in your house?"

"Yup."

Moonstone flew down from her castle. "Max was telling me about this a couple days ago," she said, "so I know that Max wants to train you in the ways of a magician."

Sonya's eyes widened. "Does that mean I get to learn spells, and pull a rabbit from a hat, and I can jump into paintings too?"

Max chuckled. "Not so sure about pulling a rabbit out of a hat, but the rest of it sounds about right."

* * *

 Sonya spent the next few months learning to painting jump, speak basic dragon, and grow pointy cat ears. Max said that she was learning very fast, although she was making very little headway with anything but the dragon-speak.

Sonya found that she was happy. She had never realized how boring and dull her life was without lessons on magic to spice things up.

She could stay like this for a while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, SleepingReader! Sorry it took so long despite being so short; I'm bad at writing fast.


End file.
